1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Non-volatile memory devices retain stored data regardless of power on/off conditions. Recently, as a two-dimensional non-volatile memory device including memory cells formed on a substrate: in a single layer has reached a limit in enhancing its degree of integration, a three-dimensional (3D) non-volatile memory device including memory cells stacked in a vertical direction on a substrate has been proposed.
A three-dimensional non-volatile memory device may include interlayer insulating layers and gate electrodes that are stacked alternately with each other, and channel layers passing therethrough, with memory cells stacked along the channel layers. To improve the operational reliability of such a non-volatile memory device having a three-dimensional structure, various structures and manufacturing methods have been developed.